


Não acredito em fantasmas

by jongfuckin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, SeSoo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongfuckin/pseuds/jongfuckin
Summary: Então, por favor, que isso seja só uma ilusão causada pelo meu cansaço. [S E S O O]
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Não acredito em fantasmas

Viver da própria arte pode ser a melhor e a pior coisa do mundo, é aquilo de copo meio cheio e copo meio vazio. Enquanto a gratidão de poder viver daquilo que você realmente gosta de fazer parece a sensação mais grandiosa, existe aquela fase em que a chama dentro do seu coração parece diminuir, ficar pequenininha, você pensa que vai apagar e, pronto, tudo estará acabado. Você vai ser obrigado a voltar a trabalhar num serviço repetitivo e sem motivação porque sua inspiração morreu e você falhou como artista.

Kyungsoo estava se martirizando com esse tipo de pensamento, embora tivesse sorte de não depender apenas da própria inspiração para fazer dinheiro. Era um fotógrafo bastante conhecido na cidade, estava sempre registrando os momentos importantes da vida das pessoas. Aniversário, casamento, gravidez, nascimento. No entanto, aquele tipo de trabalho manjado não era o que gostava. Seu prazer estava em passear pela cidade e registrar cenários esquecidos ou que, na correria do dia-a-dia, passavam despercebidos pelas outras pessoas. Dar o seu ponto de vista artístico para o resto do mundo era delicioso, fazia parecer que tudo era mágico e inalcançável enquanto era apenas mais um banco numa praça qualquer. Aquilo, sim, era o seu prazer.

Nunca imaginou que passaria por um período como aquele, mas tinha acontecido; as flores em seu coração estavam murchas, estava passando pelo inverno da inspiração e todos os galhos que poderiam gerar frutos estavam secos, fazendo-o um infeliz naquilo. Tentava passear no tempo livre, quando não estava muito ocupado montando os _books_ das pessoas que o contratavam, mas nada parecia ter cor o suficiente, nada parecia mágico. Era tudo sem graça demais para virar uma fotografia que fosse satisfazê-lo como artista e isso era... Frustrante.

No meio da busca de uma luz num site de imagens, acabou encontrando algumas que chamaram a sua atenção. Com crucifixos em pedra e flores mortas em vasos altos, o cenário parecia lindo de um jeito mórbido, algo que, com certeza, o deixaria inspirado, e foi assim que foi parar naquele cemitério.

Um cenário onde verdadeiramente não havia cores e nem magia, não tinha absolutamente nada a perder. Talvez o fato de ser apaixonado por como ambientes sombrios pareciam incríveis dentro de uma fotografia tivesse o impulsionado a buscar inspiração naquele lugar e, a melhor parte, era que havia funcionado perfeitamente.

Perdeu muito tempo passeando entre as lápides, ajoelhando entre os túmulos para registrar o melhor ângulo das construções baixas e fazer parecerem mais incríveis do que realmente eram.

O resultado o agradou tanto que chegou a sentir as sementinhas de inspiração germinarem em seu peito enquanto, sentado na frente do computador, analisava as fotografias que tinha feito, sorrindo para cada uma delas. Os olhos estavam brilhando diante do pensamento de que, se estivesse numa exposição de algum fotógrafo famoso e visse aquelas imagens penduradas nas paredes, o admiraria muito.

Adorava os momentos em que olhava para o próprio trabalho e concluía que poderia facilmente ser um fã de si mesmo.

No entanto, os olhos perderam um pouco do brilho quando uma das fotos em específico fez suas sobrancelhas quase se unirem na testa. A ferramenta de zoom não parecia o suficiente para alcançar e permiti-lo identificar o que era aquilo, mas seu coração se acelerou pela possibilidade de... _Não._ Kyungsoo não acreditava em fantasmas. Nunca acreditou. _Seria possível?_ A figura negra era nitidamente humanoide e estava sobre um dos túmulos, mas estava longe demais para ver com clareza, era apenas uma sombra bem ao fundo.

Antes que pudesse se deixar ficar paranoico com aquilo, fechou a imagem e desligou o computador, balançando a cabeça ao imaginar que estava apenas cansado e com sono.

O dia havia sido longo demais, era apenas isso.

Poderia analisar direito no outro dia, depois de um merecido sono.

☠

— Isso é bem estranho — Baekhyun disse depois de semicerrar os olhos para a imagem, tentando vencer a capacidade dos próprios olhos e os pixels para identificar o que diabos poderia ser aquela figura escura. — Parece mesmo alguém.

— Não tinha ninguém lá? — foi Chanyeol quem perguntou.

Kyungsoo estava virando a segunda caneca de chopp e balançou a cabeça negativamente quando a afastou dos lábios.

— Ninguém além de mim.

— Não sei não — analisou Jongin. — Você não costuma prestar atenção na sua volta quando tá fotografando. Provavelmente é uma pessoa chorando no túmulo da família.

— Amigo — Chanyeol protestou. — Voto na ideia de fantasma. Vocês sabem como cemitério é sinistro.

Baekhyun ria, mais alegre que todos ali na mesa.

— Não sei se vou na ideia do Jongin — disse. — Não parece que ele tá triste. Mas também não parece um espírito.

— E você já viu um para saber como se parece? — o maior entre os quatro rebateu.

— Já vi, sim — o Byun devolveu, convicto. — E você, já viu?

Chanyeol fez um bico contrariado e deixou os ombros caírem.

No meio de toda essa discussão, Kyungsoo só conseguia pensar em voltar para o cemitério e registrar o mesmo lugar, mais de perto. Se fosse algo de _outro mundo_ , apareceria numa fotografia nova, certo? Torcia para isso, ao menos. Mesmo que não fosse muito crédulo. Na verdade, era a oportunidade perfeita para tirar a prova de que aquilo de “mundo espiritual” realmente existia. E, _caralho_ , ele tinha conseguido registrar. Isso seria um _boom_ e tanto para a sua carreira. 

Era isso.

Estava decidido.

No dia seguinte, voltaria ao cemitério com a câmera em mãos — e uma _polaroid_ junto, tinha visto em algum filme de terror que era mais fácil identificar um espírito registrando naquele tipo de câmera.

☠

Kyungsoo voltou, no mesmo horário do outro dia. Estava com a garganta meio seca na ansiedade de entrar em contato com o _outro lado_ enquanto empunhava a câmera, presa pela alça no próprio pulso. O lugar era enorme e, até conseguir identificar qual era o ponto certo em que tinha registrado aquela figura, já estava com as mãos suadas e o coração batendo de um jeito meio esquisito. Era engraçado porque nunca sentiu medo de nada, mas lá estava, ansioso com a ideia de encontrar um fantasma dentro do cemitério.

Seus ombros caíram um pouquinho quando encontrou o lugar e, fitando ao longe, não precisou da câmera para ver alguém ali, no mesmo ponto. Era _uma pessoa_ , não um espírito — até chegou a cogitar a possibilidade de ser uma estátua, mas estátuas não movem o braço para tragar um cigarro.

Decepcionado, caminhou até lá só para ver de perto e sair dali com a certeza absoluta de que tinha sido iludido pelas histórias de fantasmas da televisão. E, bem, tinha mesmo.

A figura escura era apenas um cara muito estranho, sentado sobre uma das lápides com um cigarro entre os dedos e o olhar distante. Nem tão distante assim quando notou a presença de Kyungsoo se aproximando, sua atenção se fixou nele, deixando o fotógrafo meio sem jeito. No entanto, a habilidade de escapar de situações constrangedores foi bem utilizada naquela hora.

— Desculpa te incomodar — foi dizendo. — Meu nome é Kyungsoo e eu sou fotógrafo profissional.

— Já ouvi falar — ele respondeu, apertando a mão que Kyungsoo tinha estendido na sua direção para se apresentar. — Sou o Sehun — parecia neutro quando puxou mais um pouco da fumaça do cigarro para dentro dos pulmões enquanto fitava o Do, esperando que continuasse.

— Então, eu tava fotografando por aqui e gostei do seu estilo — não era mentira, observar a veste social escura contrastando com aquele calor infernal era estranhamente prazeroso. — Resolvi perguntar se você se incomodaria se eu te fotografasse. 

Pensou ter visto as bochechas do garoto num tom gracioso de cor-de-rosa enquanto ele parecia pensar um pouco e, depois, negou com a cabeça.

— Tudo bem, pode fazer — apagou o cigarro sobre a lápide e apoiou os braços nas coxas, permanecendo numa postura invejável. — Fica bom assim?

— Fica ótimo — Kyungsoo disse, animado. Não era o maior fã de fotografar ninguém, mas o cenário incrível somado àquele cara metido a gótico posando como se fosse um modelo profissional parecia, de repente, perfeito.

— Ok — quase pôde ver um sorriso nos seus lábios, mas o tal Sehun pareceu contê-lo. — Quero ver o resultado depois.

— Combinado.

☠

O sol já ia se despedindo no horizonte quando Kyungsoo tirou a última foto. O que era para ser apenas uma manobra para livrá-lo de um constrangimento bobo acabou se tornando uma das melhores e mais divertidas sessões de foto que já tinha feito. Sehun se mostrou mais solto depois de um tempo, mostrando algumas fotos que gostaria de imitar no celular, todas elas com modelos no mesmo estilo que ele. Os colares com pingente de cruz e as roupas escuras num visual vampírico que era lindo e conceitual e parecia ser tudo o que o Do vinha procurando para se sentir satisfeito com as imagens que registrava.

Os dois se sentaram sobre o túmulo onde Sehun estava antes para que Kyungsoo pudesse mostrá-lo o resultado, deixando claro que ainda trataria as imagens no computador para que ficassem melhores e sentindo-se grato ao ouvir o garoto dizer que aquilo já parecia incrível o suficiente.

Não saberia dizer exatamente quando começaram a conversar sobre o motivo de Sehun estar ali todos os dias, ou contar sobre seu estilo, ou ouvir Kyungsoo contar sobre como vinha se frustrando com os trabalhos meia boca que fazia e que, na verdade, eram muito bons, só não o agradavam como artista.

Não saberia dizer se pegou o telefone de Sehun só para enviar as fotos que tinha tirado ou na esperança de que aquela conversa durasse por mais alguns dias, porque o garoto gótico era interessante em tantos pontos que precisaria de muitos dias para conhecê-lo melhor, nem saberia dizer quando foi que se pegou _interessado_ em conhecê-lo melhor, talvez por dentro daquele sobretudo negro ou por baixo da calça de couro.

Não saberia dizer exatamente como foi que ficou tão imerso com o garoto que sequer percebeu a sombra escura atravessando de um túmulo até o outro bem ao seu lado.

Mas não importava.

Estava inspirado.


End file.
